Update:Impromptu Global Quest starts... NOW!
"Gather round and I will tell you the bedtime story you asked for, my loves, and then it is off to your dreams for you will need your rest for tomorrow's leg of this journey, yes? It is said, my children, that the Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In this Age a sparrow lit upon a branch and chirped towards the moonless sky, heralding the coming dawn. The rays of the sun crept across the landscape, casting bright light to drive away the shadows of the night. In the White Tower a woman knocked on the door of the Amyrlin Seat's private chamber, displaying an impatience that was most improper for an Aes Sedai, and as she knocked an echo of the sound could almost be heard in the Great Keep where a Fade quelled a brawl between two boar-headed trollocs. At the ocean's edge two damane crept along a hallway, tugged along by their sul'dam. Life continued as normal to bring a new day of memories, but today would be long forgotten as all days before it. Perhaps. Did you know that hidden away from Ages long past that came again soldiers stood guard over an ancient resting place that disguised an even older remnant of times lost to memory? I have this from my father's mother's sister's great-great-great many times removed grandfather's diary of days long lost to us, when our world was an entirely different place. Beneath the ruins of many an ancient city lays a secret from the Breaking of the World, tucked away as others were by the Aes Sedai in an attempt to safeguard important pieces of civilization as the world went mad around them. As the world threatened to die the memory of these places was lost to legend, and then myth, and then even myth turned to dust. Until now. Somewhere in the world, perhaps yesterday, perhaps years ago, an old woman and her daughter cleaned out the attic of a house that had been home to untold generations of their family and they found a tattered old book. The younger woman flipped the pages idly, her eyes not understanding the words written therein as the ink was faded to ghosts of themselves. She threw it onto a pile of scrap destined for the trash burning piles in the field, and it landed with its pages open to a faded drawing of the outline of a tiger against a more intricate backdrop of washed-out watercolor, seemingly poised on a shelf of rock in preparation to pounce upon prey. As the younger woman turned away she wrinkled her nose to sneeze, drawing the attention of her mother who turned to give an absent-minded blessing for health. The old woman's eyes lit upon the book and the drawing and went completely white. She lifted one trembling finger towards the drawing, gasped for air, and fell to the floor like a stone. Her last words lingered in the air: "Sa'angreal ca'lyet niende. Bekkar m'taal! a'm'taal!" As the last syllable was uttered the women, the house, and all within it went up in flames that burned so brightly that all was ash within moments, and those neighbors who lived closest swore there was never a house in that unfortunate place, as if it had never been, not even in memory. The moral of the story? There isn't one. It's just a story to entertain you! Now, off to bed. Sleep well, and wake. Grandmama only told you the story of a story, nothing can hurt you while I am here, my little doves. Sweet dreams!" ...And at that moment in time a tiger opened its gleaming, lifeless eyes in darkness and waited to be found again, so its Power could be unleashed upon the Age it awoke within. Find the hidden area spoken of, and the treasure there. Turn it in to any clan mob so it is recorded by the system. You may also want to log the turn-in with a date and time stamp for extra authentication since Viv is in and out so much these days. The side that does this first will get 3x for Saturday, February 27th. Good luck! Have fun! EDIT: It looks like LS has solved the global quest as of 22:49:36 server time, so they will have 3x on Satuday. Well done! I will leave the quest open until I wake up tomorrow in case anyone else wants to go play with it for a bit. Enjoy!